timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Listen to the Dinosaur Sound Effects from the Jurassic Park Franchise with Tim Box!
Title: Listen to the Dinosaur Sound Effects from the Jurassic Park Franchise with Tim Box! Uploaded: July 8, 2009 Length: 8:50 Description: ''Just me listening to various dinosaur sound effects from the Jurassic Park franchise. While, I disappear out of frame for several minutes and though youll only see my bookshelf or so, youll here the following sounds in alphabetical order: 4 Ankylosaurus sounds, 4 Brachiosaurus sounds, 4 Ceratosaurus sounds, 4 Corythosaurus sounds, 3 Dilophosaurus sounds, 3 Gallimimus sounds, 5 Pachycephalosaur sounds, 2 Parasaurolophus sounds, 10 Raptor sounds, 3 Spinosaurus sounds, 3 Stegosaurus sounds, 3 T-Rex sounds, 3 Triceratops sounds, and 1 long dinosaur growl. Thats a total of 92 dinosaur sounds youll probably hear. Now, Jurassic Park set the bar in terms of sound design by giving the general public a full notion of what a dinosaur should sound like. The dinosaur sounds are created for the Jurassic Park franchise by Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom (now working for Disney and Pixar) and Christopher Boyes (still working at Skywalker Sound or so). Thank you, good luck, and enjoy the dinosaur sounds. And Dont call me names or criticize me either! Comments, thoughts and opinions on the dinosaur sounds are welcomed.'' Transcript camera is pointed partway to the ceiling of Timbox's dimly-lit bedroom. Timbox walks into the frame, barely visible due to the lighting Timbox: Oh...Now....N-Everyone...Du-It's me again...Wh-So, the movie Jurassic Park set the bar in terms of sound design. It gives the n-and it gives the general public a FULL notion of what wh-of what a dinosaur should sound like. You know, like roaring, growling, hiss-hissing...You know, calling to one another, belowing, and even trumpeting, you know...? You know? So, for the next five minutes or so, let's hear um-an-un-an-an animalistic orchestral monteg of all the dino-of-uh-of some dinosaur sounds...um, you know, created for the Jurassic Park franchiiiise...So listen closely for-for the-for the-for the vo-for the sonic vocalization of each of-of each of the Jurassic Park animals. Okay? Well...Hmm, so let's here dem now. The animal sounds of Jurassic Park. Okay? So let's hear them roar! briefly ducks below and off to the right side, then jumps back up after a moment and approaches the camera Timbox: (whispering) Oh, by the way... picks something out of his hair (voice goes back up) I'll be back for five minutes, okay? I forgot to tell you, I'll be back um-at-uh...in five minutes AFTER the dinosaur roars are over, okay? walks back over to the right side of the screen and ducks below Timbox: Okay...Here's the MIX! Alright...I am the dinosaur! Hear me roar in five...four...free...two...one... mouse click is heard, followed by the abrupt roar of a dinosaur. For the next 5 minutes and 22 seconds, the main focus of the video, the 52 dinosaur clips mentioned in the description, are played one after another with occasional gaps of silence between each Timbox: Okay...dats it. rises from off-screen and approaches the camera Timbox: Okay, dats it for the dinosaur...mm, for the Jurassic Park dinosaur sound monteg. counting off on his fingers If you have any, mm, comments, mm, opinions, mm, opinions, you know, thoughts, mm, an-or-or even thoughts or so on the dinosaur sounds you-you hear while I'm gone...Hu-wa-I-gone off-offscreen...Com-uh-umm-uh-Do-uh-Do as I say or so, okay...? Sorry you didn't see me for five minutes...Uh-D-Ar- his finger towards the camera Are you just hear them roar...? What does the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park do you hear, umm, do you hear sound like? You know...? shrugs WELL? his finger DO YOU?'' his finger'' That's it. approaches the camera Anyway, have fun with the dinosaur sounds. his right hand Bye! struggles for several seconds, trying to locate the off button to his camera Timbox: his hand in front of the camera Okay, bye-bye! video ends Trivia * This was the final video posted on Timbox's bobtherbuf account. A mere three days later, he created his timboxmckenzie account. Category:Youtube Category:Bobtherbuf Videos